All For You
by Emeralddusk
Summary: Set after Night. Rainbow Dash attempts to become the big sister Scootaloo needs, but one tragedy threatens the world they knew. Contains mild language. Cover image is "Sweet Dreams" by selinmarsou on Deviant Art. Used with permission.


**Set after Night: Bridge Stories Series One: Story 5**

 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo

"Thanks for seeing me," Rainbow Dash quietly said as she sat down across from the owner of the orphanage. "And, uh, Scootaloo doesn't know I'm here?"

"That's right, Miss Dash," the mare answered, going through some papers at her desk. "This is purely confidential."

"Sweet," the Pegasus answered with a slight smile. "I mean, um, thank you. Well, you know why I'm here? I, uh, I know Scootaloo's lived here, like, her whole life, and I don't want to spring this on her, but…it'd be cool if I could, maybe, go through some of the technical stuff…You know, so when all this goes down, it can be…quick, you know?"

"I understand, Miss Dash," the white-haired mare calmly replied. "Adopting a foal, especially one Scootaloo's age, can be very complicated. But we'll do everything in our power to make sure it's as simple for the two of you as possible. I've been reading over your records, Miss Dash…"

"Oh, you don't have to be formal with me, ma'am," Rainbow Dash impulsively tried to relieve her interviewer. "Er, uh, unless that's a _thing_ here. I, uh…Sorry. Please go on."

"Relax, Rainbow," the near-elderly mare warmly replied. "I've met many nervous young mares and stallions in my line of work. Besides, your records indicate that you are stable, responsible, and capable of providing a good home for our little Scootaloo. There's even an endorsement from our Princesses: Most impressive, I say."

"Oh, thanks," Dash shrugged off the compliment as she slunk down in her seat and tried not to blush. "Um…I don't really have that much experience with foals, but she's…she's a really good filly. She kind of reminds me of me, you know? My parents were never really there when I was growing up. I'm glad she has somepony like you taking care of her."

"And I know she's glad to have such a caring and compassionate foster-mother to take her in," the mare warmly replied.

"Oh, I'm not really the mothering type," Rainbow Dash blurted out, too unsure of herself to let anything remain silent. "I mean, we're more like…you know, two sisters. Is that okay?"

"That is absolutely fine, Rainbow," the white-haired mare comforted her nervous guest. "However, if you _are_ to become her legal guardian, you will have many responsibilities: You will be in charge of her education, making sure she has a suitable home, food, medical attention, and care. From the moment you walked in, I had no doubt you have the most important requirement, though." Rainbow Dash looked at the mare, not sure what she meant. "You love her like your own…and you will do anything for her." The Pegasus smiled, truly humbled. "She'll be in school for several more hours. Would you like to see her room for when she's ready to move in, if you decide to adopt her?"

"Sure," Rainbow Dash answered, feeling more than happy to leave the awkward interview.

The orphanage owner led the Pegasus down the hall to a door personalized with a piece of paper reading "Scootaloo's Room" in crayon. "Under most circumstances, we don't allow others inside our foals' rooms without their permission, but given the case and your time with us, we will make an exception," the near-elderly mare smiled as she unlocked the filly's room. "I will ask that you do not touch or leave anything here at this time."

"I can do that," Rainbow Dash answered nonchalantly. The mare opened the door, allowing the Pegasus to step inside. "And hey…Thank you for doing this." The owner of the orphanage smiled at her client and stepped out for a minute. Looking around, Rainbow Dash did a quick measurement of the bed, went over the numbers, and smiled to herself with satisfaction: Everything was working out.

Turning around, the Pegasus saw a piece of paper hanging on the inner face of the door. Somehow, it just seemed to stand out. Her eyes fixed, Rainbow Dash slowly walked over to the foal's crayon drawing until it was fully visible. The picture, though scribbled in parts, was a rendering of the sky free of any clouds (no doubt done on purpose by the Pegasus filly) with Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo soaring in front of the Sun. They were both smiling, and their paths kept them close to one another as if in a flock. Looking closer, Dash caught a detail, almost too small to be noticeable but too perfect to have been an accident: A small set of tear drops were sliding from the crayon-rendered Scootaloo's eye and falling behind her. She was flying away from her tears with Rainbow Dash. Unable to focus on anything else, Dash heard the owner clear her throat just loud enough to get her attention. "Oh! Okay, I got the measurements. I think we're good to go. Thank you, ma'am."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," the near-elderly mare happily answered. "Contact me if there is _anything_ else you need."

"I'll do that," the Pegasus answered, extending her hoof for the mare to shake. Despite her calm and collected attitude, a fear was building up in Dash's heart and mind.

Finding herself sitting atop a clear, white cloud, Rainbow Dash stared at the waves of the river below. Without her knowing, the Sun was setting, painting the sky orange and crimson colors as a cool wind kissed the warm and fleeting day. Kicking her back hoof up and down, the young mare supported her head with her front hooves in a resting position. The day would be gone soon. Unable to focus on one concrete issue, the aqua-colored Pegasus felt a heaviness form in her mind.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo's sweet, lightly cracked voice called out. Looking down from the sky and away from her river, Rainbow Dash saw the orange little Pegasus rapidly fluttering her little wings in an attempt to reach the cloud. She only managed to get several feet off the ground, but she was getting better. Rainbow lowered her cloud, took her biggest fan by the hoof, and pulled her onto the fluffy mass. "Hey. I _thought_ I saw you. What's up?"

"Not much, Scoot," Dash answered as she sat upright. "How about you? Your wings are sure getting strong."

"I _did_ learn from the best," the orange Pegasus filly eagerly replied with a smile.

"Okay, tail-kisser, what's going on?" the young mare declared with a playfully cocky smile.

"What makes you think something's going on?" Scootaloo insisted, still playing innocent. Dash gave her surrogate baby-sister a 'really?' glance and knowing smile, successfully convincing the filly into confessing. "Okay, you're right…There's this thing at my school: It's like a building project, but Miss Cheerilee says they don't have the money for it, so I came up with a _really_ cool to earn some bits! Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash waited patiently but excitedly. "A flying race! Like, a Great Race! And ponies can pay for tickets to watch it! Doesn't that sound _awesome_?!"

"That _is_ awesome," the older Pegasus exclaimed as she hopped into a fully upright position beside her friend. "Who's gonna be in it?"

Her big, beady, purple-gray eyes shifting towards Equestria below, Scootaloo kicked her back hooves along the edge of the cloud. Suddenly, she didn't seem as confident anymore. "Well…umm…" the young Pegasus stalled. Rainbow Dash maintained her patient expression in an attempt to ease Scootaloo's tension: For such a young filly, she seemed to have a lot on her little shoulders. "I…I was wondering if, maybe, _you_ could race…with me? Please?"

"Sure, Scoot," Rainbow Dash answered with a warm smile as she rubbed her hoof back and forth in her little sister's mane. "You versus me? For _all_ the marbles? Sounds like fun."

" _Thank_ you _so_ much, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo joyously cried out, wrapping her hooves around her hero and resting her head against her shoulder. "All the fillies at school didn't think this would ever work out. You're the best!" Closing her eyes, the Pegasus filly felt her big sister's heartbeat against her cheek.

"What can I say?" the aqua Pegasus confidently replied as she wrapped her hooves around Scootaloo. "I learned from the best."

The next day, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo arrived at Miss Cheerilee's school where the teacher and her assistant were waiting with the other foals. Derpy greeted Rainbow Dash and gave her a visitor sticker. "Thank you for doing this, Miss Dash," Cheerilee graciously declared. "What do we say, fillies and colts?"

"Thank you!" the foals cried out in harmony.

Rainbow Dash warmly accepted the thanks with a smile. "No problem, ma'am," she said. "Thanks for letting Scoot and I use your track to train. We'll try not to tear it up too badly." The Pegasus turned to her surrogate sister. "Ready, kiddo?"

"You know it!" Scootaloo joyously replied as she stretched her legs and wings. "On three?" Dash confidently nodded, getting into position on the starting line.

"You can do it, Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom called out from the sidelines as Sweetie Belle waved a small banner. "We believe in you!" the two fillies cheered in harmony. Behind Scootaloo's friends, however, several fillies and colts scoffed.

"Takeoff in 1…2…3!" Derpy announced once both the racers were in position.

With that, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo leapt into the air, letting their wings hold them up. The aqua Pegasus effortlessly brought herself forward as her surrogate sister hovered for a moment before pushing onward with great effort. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at one another as their friend began to sweat and strain just to remain airborne, her wings seeming to fail her. Glancing back, Rainbow Dash saw the orange filly slowly sinking until her hooves hit the dirt and her wings began to droop. "Scoot?" she called out, turning around and coming to her friend's aid along with the foals and teachers. "What's wrong, babe?"

"My wings…" Scootaloo groaned, trying in vain to lift her wings. "They hurt."

 _Just a few minutes: That's all it took for everything to go wrong,_ Rainbow Dash tried to rationalize to herself as she and Scootaloo waited in the doctor's room later that day. Neither of them could come up with anything to say, despite the occasional, "Everything's gonna be okay," from Rainbow Dash. Her back hooves dangling off the examination chair, Scootaloo stared at the floor through heavy, half-open eyes. More than afraid, she was upset and broken up inside. She hadn't used her wings since the incident, fearing the worst. Seeing the little filly like this broke Rainbow's heart, but she had to stay strong.

"You doing okay, Scoot?" the aqua-colored Pegasus asked, gently placing her hoof on her surrogate sister's upper back. "The doctor should be here soon." Scootaloo didn't look up or respond, keeping her eyes focused on the floor and away from her big sister. "You're gonna be okay, kiddo…It's all gonna be okay." The rest of the visit felt like a blur, save several unforgettable pieces:

"I'm very sorry," the doctor had said, his jet-black mane partially obscuring his face. "…Your wings' development seems to be halted…They won't grow as your body grows…So sorry…Most likely, you won't be able to fly…So sorry." Scootaloo didn't respond, asking only to go home. Once the Pegasus sisters were gone, the doctor frowned, removed the black wig to reveal his brown, lightly spiked mane, and stared at the door as the sand in his hourglass Cutie-Mark continued to fall.

As the two walked back to the orphanage, Rainbow glanced over at her friend, who hadn't said one word since leaving. The Sun was setting and the air was growing colder, but there was still light. Rainbow Dash carefully glanced over at her friend without her noticing: Scootaloo tried her best to show no emotion, but even without tears in her eyes, her sorrow was blatant. _Just wait until we get home,_ the older Pegasus tried to convince herself. _Just give her a minute to breathe…But what if she closes me out once we get back?_ Taking a leap of faith, Rainbow Dash turned to her surrogate sister. "Scoot, hold on a sec," she said as they slowly came to a stop. Scootaloo looked up at Dash, still trying to fight back her tears. "I know you're upset. I'm sorry this is happening…But you know it's all gonna be okay, right? Nothing's changed. I mean, we'll find a way to make this better."

"How, Rainbow Dash?" the orange filly replied, slowly losing her confidence. "If my wings won't grow, I _won't_ be able to fly. And I want to fly more than anything else." Rainbow Dash remembered the picture she had seen in Scootaloo's room: The picture she wasn't meant to know about. "I'm going to be the _only_ Pegasus who can't fly…I _want_ to fly, Dash."

"I know you do," the young mare warmly replied as she lowered herself to eye-level with her friend. "Look, I know this is hard for you. I know you're scared and confused…But you don't have to be strong right now, kiddo. It's okay to cry."

"I'm not crying!" Scootaloo lashed out, tightly shutting her eyes as tears began to drip down. "I'm not a foal anymore!" Rainbow Dash swallowed her pride and silently agreed with her friend. "Don't treat me like a foal." Her voice cracking, Scootaloo began to kick at her big sister's legs, though not hard enough to hurt: Just hard enough to let out some of her anger pass. "I don't need you to baby me or feel sorry for me. I hate you…" Delivering her last blow, the filly finally gave up, leaned her head against her big sister's neck, and wrapped her hooves around her. Gasping in and out trembling breaths, Scootaloo tightly held Rainbow Dash as hot tears continued to fall from her eyes. "…I'm sorry…I-I didn't…"

"I know, Scoot," Dash comforted her surrogate little sister, wrapping her hooves and wings around the filly. "I know." Scootaloo finally allowed herself to cry openly as her tears slid down Rainbow's coat.

"I'm not a baby, Rainbow Dash," the disenchanted Pegasus filly croaked out through her tears.

"I know," the young mare lovingly replied, just as a mother would comfort her daughter. As if angry at herself, Scootaloo snuffed back her ever-flowing tears, growling through clenched teeth. "Sssh. I know. I know you've had a bad time, Scoot. Things haven't gone your way in a long time…and you've always handled it…But I'm here now. You don't have to handle things on your own anymore…But it's still okay to cry." Vulnerable and unhappy like a heart-broken young foal, Scootaloo clung tightly to her beloved friend as her whole world seemed to crumble right before her eyes. "I'm here for you, kiddo," Rainbow Dash whispered as she wiped away the filly's tears with the tips of her wing.

"Why…why would you wanna…" Scootaloo gasped out between trembling breaths, her voice still broken and heavy with her sorrows. "Why would you wanna be with me? I'm a Pegasus and I can't even f-fly. I'm-I'm…I'm a loser." The filly's nose began to run heavily as a massive lump formed in her throat.

"…The _hell_ you are," Rainbow Dash declared with a strong and bold voice. Scootaloo pulled back and looked her big sister in the face. "We've known each other for a long time, Scoot…I've seen you at your best _and_ your worst…A loser wouldn't make it as far as you have. And you're not giving up here, okay? If you can't fly, we'll run. I'm not giving up on you…and neither are you, Scootaloo."

A moment of absolute silence passed by as the two stood still in the blowing wind. Everything felt like it was boiling down as all of Equestria stood still. For the time being, the future was distant and filled with hope: No matter what was coming, the two would face it together.

Her sadness slowly washing away from inside, Scootaloo smiled at the mare she wanted so dearly to be her sister and hugged her in relief. "Thank you," she exhaled. "I love you, Rainbow Dash."

Terrified at first, not knowing how to respond or even what it truly meant to tell somepony "I love you", Rainbow Dash calmed herself, hugged her sister in return, and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Scootaloo," she warmly declared. For a moment, the two just held one another. "Now come on…they're gonna start worrying if I don't get you home soon."

The Pegasus sisters walked up the steps to the orphanage just as the sunset began to transform into Luna's night, only to be met at the door by the owner. Her face was calm, welcoming, and compassionate, but Rainbow Dash still felt a sense of guilt enter her as she looked into her eyes. "Sorry we're late, ma'am," the young mare said.

"If she were with anypony but you, I may have been worried," the near-elderly mare smiled as she helped Scootaloo inside. "Thank you, Miss Dash."

"Um, did you want me to come in, Scoot?" Rainbow Dash asked, scratching the back of her neck. "Or, we could just…Uh…"

"I'm really tired, Dashy," the young Pegasus answered in a meek voice. "Thanks for today. I'll tell you everything in the morning, ma'am. Love you, Rainbow Dash. Night." The kindly owner of the orphanage bid her charge goodnight.

"Love you too, kiddo," the aqua Pegasus replied, watching her little sister turn the corner and make her way down to her room. Pausing for a second, Rainbow pulled herself together and faced the owner. "Have a good night, ma'am. She'll explain it all later." _Let Scoot tell her on her own, Dash_ , the Pegasus told herself, not sure what to do or say.

"Have a nice night, Miss Dash," the near-elderly mare approvingly answered. "And thank you for taking care of her."

Giving an appreciative wave goodbye, Rainbow Dash departed for home, praying that Scootaloo would be alright. _Poor foal,_ she told herself as her surrogate sister's pain flowed through her heart. _I hope I made her feel better…even though I've got no clue what I'm doing. Sorry, Scoot._

Closing her bedroom door, wishing more than anything that she had a lock, Scootaloo threw her sheets back before noticing something on her wall. Walking over to the drawing of Rainbow Dash flying with her, the young Pegasus felt her throat clench up as she pulled the paper down, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it aside before lying down in her bed and throwing the sheets over her face. Closing her eyes, the strong little filly hugged herself, pulled her back legs up so her knees blocked her stomach, and silently cried, letting out rough, cough-like breaths. Sitting atop her bed, her back legs dangling off its edge, Rainbow Dash let out a loud, defeated sigh, still thinking about that crayon drawing. Outside, the pale face of the Moon glowed, keeping watch over the two struggling sisters-to-be.

On the day of the race, Scootaloo sat in her room, wishing away the hours until she could be alone to cry. However, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stayed by their friend's side. "You're gonna do _great_ , Scoot," Apple Bloom declared. "We all believe in yuh."

"And we all think you're really brave for doing this after having to go to the doctor," Sweetie Belle attempted to encourage her friend. "You're _just_ like Rainbow Dash."

"…No I'm not," Scootaloo confessed, dropping her head and closing her eyes. "Thanks for trying to help, fillies, but I'm not feeling so great about this whole thing. I just want it to be _over_."

"Do yer wings still hurt?" the red-maned filly asked as she helped Sweetie tie their friend's wings against her back. Scootaloo shook her head. "Come on, sugar cube. You're gonna be fine. Rainbow Dash'll be proud of you no matter what."

"I know I said you were just like her…but remember that it's important to be _you_ , Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle told her friend as she brushed her mane for her. "That's _more_ than enough."

"We believe in you, Scootaloo," the two fillies promised their beloved friend, placing a hoof on each of her shoulders. Looking forward, Scootaloo saw her and her friends staring back at her through her mirror.

Sitting in the dirt while Derpy tied her wings down, Rainbow Dash stared at the track before her. More and more Ponyville citizens were lining up to watch, but the area still felt empty. Only one pony in Equestria mattered right now. "You okay, Rainbow Dash?" Derpy's caring voice broke the Pegasus' concentration.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Rainbow Dash snapped out of her daze. "I'm fine. Thanks, Derpy."

The silly Pegasus nodded and continued her work. Finally, Dash's wings were secure and ready for the race. "Thank you two for doing this," Derpy declared. "It's a really big help for the school. I'm glad Scootaloo is feeling better."

"Me too," Rainbow Dash answered with a false smile before her confusion and distress began to return. "Me too…"

Standing before the starting line, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash looked at one another as the race was about to begin. "Fillies and gentlecolts," Ms. Cheerilee called out as the citizens of Ponyville gathered. "Rainbow Dash and our very own Scootaloo will be running to raise bits for our school's new addition. Let's all give them a round of applause, shall we?" The crowds cheered and stomped their hooves, filling the air with a nearly solid noise.

Amidst all the cheers and cries, Dash and Scootaloo looked at one another and silently agreed that the best mare would win. "On your marks…" Derpy called out, prompting the two Pegasus ponies to get into starting position. "Get set…" Dash dug her back hooves into the ground as Scootaloo cast all the negative thoughts out of her head. "Go!" The two bolted forward like an unending stream of lightning down the track, kicking up large clouds of dust and dirt. Time seemed to freeze as the two became neck-and-neck, just as it was meant to.

"Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash declared as her Cutie-Mark flashed the colors of the rainbow. "I know you're tore up, but there's only one way this race can end."

"I know," the Pegasus filly answered. "Aren't you afraid of what they'll say?"

"Never," the mare boldly replied, holding out her hoof for her little sister to take. "And neither should you. You've _earned_ this. Let's make it right, together." Smiling, Scootaloo happily took her mentor's hoof. When the smoke finally cleared, the crowds say Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash crossing the finish line hoof-in-hoof for a perfect tie.

Astonished, the mares, stallions, fillies, and colts of Ponyville roared with applause as the Pegasus sisters looked at one another and hugged. The future was uncertain, and troubles felt many in number, but right now, all that really mattered was being together.

Lying atop their cloud, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash watched the Sun set over the horizon, each comforted in the other's casual embrace. All the noise and dust of the day had cleared, leaving the two Pegasus to think and talk as they pleased. "You think you're gonna be okay?" Dash asked her surrogate sister.

"I don't know," Scootaloo confessed, still having her doubts and pains. Sitting up, the filly held her knees with her front hooves. "Just…promise me…things won't be any different?"

"I promise," Rainbow Dash boldly answered, placing her hoof on her sister's shoulder. "We're still here, still together, and still sitting on the clouds, aren't we?"

"Yeah," the Pegasus filly realized, feeling her heart lighten. "Yeah we are. I still wanna fly someday, though. But I'm going to need some help."

"What are sisters _for_?" Dash happily agreed, warming both her and her sister's heart.

"I love you, Rainbow Dash!"

"…Love you, too, kiddo."


End file.
